


Wrestling

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Family [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita Souichirou walks in on his parents "wrestling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr):
> 
> "Your OTP are the parents of a young child. One night, your OTP are having sex when they hear their child asking “What are you doing?” Your OTP is understandably flustered, so Person A says “Wrestling!” The child nods in understanding for a moment before asking “Who’s winning?” How the scenario plays out from there is up to you."
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

 

He had waited far too long for this.

… Well, it had only been a few days since the last one, but he was going to make the most out of it; she was only going to stay for a few weeks before she was off again to outer space.

A lot of the older folks in town called her a ‘demon wife’ [1] for still continuing on with her dream of becoming an alien hunter along with the renowned Umibouzu, instead of staying at home to take care of their young child, but theirs would always be an unconventional relationship. He knew she started hesitating with pursuing her goals, but he pushed her, telling her that she should pursue it before thinking of an early retirement.

_“It’ll be fine.” He told her at that time, as soon as their son turned one. “I’ll take care of Souichirou while you’re away.”_

_“… Then make sure he doesn’t forget about his mother.” She told him._

He took it to heart. Everyday, he would show his son photos of his mother, telling him stories (minus the violent parts) of what China was doing, and whenever the letters came every two days, he would read it to Souichirou, who always wanted to know what Mami was up to. China still made it to their son’s second birthday, with two days to spare, before leaving again two days after.

If there was another scene that would come close to breaking his heart, it would be their son begging China not to leave… and she nearly did, only for him to intervene, calmly telling their son that Mami had to go and work, but will be back again soon. Souichirou never understood it at first, until he began weaving a tale that Mami’s job was to take care of the bad guys from invading Earth, and was keeping it safe for him. At once, the child understood and, holding back tears, wished her well for the next day’s journey.

He got rewarded with mind-blowing sex that night, and yet another promise to make it worth his while the next time they meet.

… And he did.

Two days ago, she came home unannounced, tackled him on the tatami mat, and started riding him until they were both panting and groaning for release. In all honesty, he had been caught off-guard, as he had just gotten home from patrol duty when he noticed that the sliding door in their living room was ajar.

He thought she was an intruder, and had slashed off a good portion of her clothes before she tackled him to the ground and fucked him  _so thoroughly_ , he thought he had dreamed all of it.

They have never had a conventional relationship, China and him. Ever since they first met, they never knew what to call what it was between them, and they just went through with it, snide remarks and unnecessary comments be damned. When she ended up pregnant at twenty despite the precautions they took, he immediately asked her if she wanted to marry him.

_“I’ll manage without your offer, thanks.”_

She was so offended at him, it took him a full month to convince her that no, he wasn’t marrying her because he knocked her up, and also another no, he was also not marrying her to legitimize his heir, and yes, he was actually marrying her because  _he cared_.

That had been enough for her, and without delay, they registered their marriage in the local office, only telling everyone that they were married half-way through her pregnancy, when the Boss started noticing that his little girl was getting way too fat and way too hungry all the time. When they told everyone during one of those rare dinner get-togethers that they were expecting their first child, all hell broke loose. The Yorozuya started pummeling him to the ground, while the Shinsengumi tried to fend off the angry men, only for them to be interrupted by Kagura, of all people, who proceeded to kiss Okita in a way that made a lot of them feel very uncomfortable, as they were unused to seeing her mashing lips and tongue with the guy who had been teasing her since fourteen.

What she did, however, had proven very effective, as they were no more objections to them getting together… though it did not stop both Sakata Gintoki and Shimura Shinpachi from throwing him dirty looks during gatherings whenever she wasn’t looking. They mellowed down after she gave birth to their first born, and had even became civil towards him when he started taking care of Souichirou by himself when Kagura left for outer space.

They did help out with the babysitting duties, especially during the times it wasn’t so busy with the Yorozuya; he knew the Boss loved it whenever Souchirou was around, as he took the time to influence the child to eating sweets, though it had been in vain, as his son had taken a liking for  _sukonbu_ , of all the snacks in the world.

Privately though, he was glad.

Okita Souichirou, despite looking a lot like him, had inherited China’s quirks,  _sukonbu_ -obsession included, and he couldn’t be happier.

But right now was the time where he was the happiest, especially when China was beneath him as he plunged himself over and over again inside her with her sleeping robe was askew, exposing her breasts. The skirt of her robe all bunched up around her waist while her underwear had gotten lost among the  _futon_. With an arm holding up her right leg, he fastened his pace, wanting,  _craving_  the release that he had longed to bury deep inside her—

“Mami? Father?”

His blood grew cold at the tone of his three-year-old son suddenly interrupting them. At the corner of his eye, he saw China fix her robe immediately, but made no move to push him away.

“S-Souchirou!” she gasped, sitting up for a bit. “I-Is there something wrong?”

At the look on their son’s sleepy face, he figured either he had woken up from their noise or had a nightmare and wanted to be comforted. “… What are you doing?”

How does one explain to a child that mommy and daddy were thoroughly enjoying one another until he walked in on them?

“W-Wrestling!” he nearly laughed when China said the lamest, most pathetic excuse that a child could probably see through… but then again, he had no words to offer as an excuse, so he just let her do the talking.

But Souichirou, bless their child, nodded slowly, as if comprehending the situation. “Oh, okay. Who’s winning?”

“Obviously, kid, me. I’m the one on top, see?” thank goodness for the blanket that covered both him and China; his younger look-alike would probably get scarred if he saw what was underneath the blanket.

“Ah, I see.” He nodded. “I… I heard noises, so I checked up to see if something bad has happened.”

Were  _they_  that loud?

“Oh, sorry, kid. Did we wake you up? Your mother and I get really intense when we get into our wrestling matches.” Discreetly, Kagura pinched his thigh, and he ignored the pain. “We’ll be quieter.”

“ ‘Kay. Good night.” With that, Souichirou closed the door to their room, retreating back to his room in the corner of the house.

As soon as she sensed that he was out of earshot, China slapped the back of his thigh, making him wince. The  _tatami_  burn from two days ago had not quite heal yet, and it was still paining him. “ _You’re_  winning?” she asked mockingly.

“I’m the one on top, stupid woman.” He said jokingly as he flicked her forehead with his forefinger. “And you actually asked me  _quite nicely_  to  _thoroughly fuck you_  earlier.” He smirked, seeing her face flush a bright red.

“… Point taken…” she muttered.

“Besides, it’s quite obvious that,” he pulled down her robe once more. “you like  _me_  dominating  _you_.” At her glare, he added, “ _At times._ ”

“Idiot.” She muttered under her breath, which immediately turned into a moan as he resumed his fast-paced thrusting.

Minutes later, she screamed out his name.

Moments after her, he finally had his release.

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

* * *

 

“I’m thinking of quitting the alien hunter business.”

Upon seeing the questioning look on his face, Okita Kagura huffed at him. “Is it so weird to hear me say those words?”

“Are you even sure?” he asked her, knowing that she was going to take a setback in her career. He never wanted to hold her back, nor did he want to get in the way of her career.

To hear her say those words both shocked and relieved him at the same time.

“Papi’s words kind of made sense… he said that he didn’t want his grandson to go through what I did back then and—” immediately, she felt his arms around her, his face resting on the side of her neck. “S-Sougo…”

“Are you really sure?” he asked her again.

“Never been as sure as the day I finally agreed to marry you.” She said bluntly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“… I’m glad.” He whispered before planting a kiss on her cheek.

No more pretending that he was actually fine with her leaving.

No more pretending that he was fine when he was actually depressed.

He always dreaded her leaving, but he had to show everyone that he was this detached husband who didn’t restrict his wife with whatever it was that she wanted to do in life. No one had to know that her leaving affected him as much as his son did, and certainly, not her. Kagura was already past the point of teasing and mocking him about missing her, but he knew that she was the type to get guilty over such a small thing, and he didn’t want her to worry about him, nor their son.

She was finally home,  _with him, with them_.

They were finally a family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] demon wife - The term is 'oniyome' in Japanese 「鬼嫁」, and it's a term to refer to wives who, after giving birth to her child, would still continue to work instead of quitting her job to take care of her child. The actual term for wife is 'oyome' 「お嫁」.


End file.
